Winter Vacation
by Add some romance to the mix
Summary: It's finally winter vacation, and Juvia have made plans for the girls and her. They are going to Gray's cabin for a weekend. Juvia has a plan to set Lucy up with one of Gray's friends, after a horrible breakup. They girls agreed to help her out, but what they don't know, is that Juvia has a plan for them as well. Will romance blossom or will her plan fail miserably? Lemon/Modern AU
1. Day 1

"Wake up Lucy-san! We are here!"

"What's that noise?" Levy was referring to the squealing Juvia, who was obviously excited that the train finally had stopped. They had waited for over seven hours to get here, but not every one was exited as Juvia. Lucy laid in her seat, burring her face in her pillow. Erza sat next to her, as she calmly where polishing her pocketknife. She had watched the girls while they were gathering their stuff. Except Lucy. She gave Lucy a light nudge with her arm. Erza was well aware that Lucy were only faking her slumber.

"Come on Lucy, it won't be that bad." Said her comforting.

"You promised there would be no boys! It was supposed to be a girls only trip!" Lucy lifted her eyes up from her pillow, while she glared at Juvia. "You lied Juvia." She didn't look at Lucy twice, she was too busy gathering her things. Beside, she didn't bother it at all, her plan was working perfectly fine.

"It's only a weekend Lu-chan!" Erza nodded confirming, confident Lucy would survive those few days..

"Ok, fine!" She hesitated before she answered.

"You heard that Juvia?" Levy looked over her shoulder , but she wasn't there. "Juvia?" They looked out the window, as they saw her blue hair sprinting over to Gray, who stood there waiting.

"Gray-sama!"

The rest of the girls walked out after Juvia. It was cold and snow covered the ground. Not to mention, it was freezing cold. Levy were already prepared, as she wore this humongous jacket. But it was hilarious thought Lucy, because it was yellow and that made her look like a chicken.

They were greeted by Gray, who stood there only in his shirt. Juvia stood beside him, as she hold a firm grip on his hand, while Gray tried to jank his hand free. He blushed meeting Lucy's eyes, when he saw her smirking at their touch.

"This is Gray-sama, Juvia's future husband!" Gray smiled weakly at them as he looked away, he was to embarrassed to look them in the eyes. Them introduce them self's to each other.

They followed after Gray who were leading the way. They were going to spend a week at Gray's cabin, who laid far away from Magnolia. But from the train station, were there only a few minutes walk.

Lucy and Gray knew each other from school, in fact, Lucy were the one who introduced Juvia and Gray to each other. They were good friends, but they hadn't been much together with his guy friends. Gray said he didn't want her to meet his friends, he called them 'bastards', so he was doing her a favor he always said.

"Hey, Gray. How many bedrooms did you say there were again." Asked Lucy, afraid she had to spend a week on the floor.

"Four."

"I'll sleep with Gray-sama!" Tugging harder at his arm, as she snuggled up closer.

"Ok, and how many of your friends did you bring?"

"Three.." That meant one of the girls had to share a room with one of the guys, and that were not going to be Lucy.

"Levy-chan! Lets be roomies!" Lucy jumped over at Levy.

"Sorry.. Lu-chan, Erza and I decided that it was best that we two shared a room together."

"Why?" Lucy came up with her best pleading face, trying to get one of them to share a room with her instead.

"That's the best way to get over a crush, like-" Said Juvia with a devilish tone in her voice.

"Don't you dare say his name!" Cutting Juvia off, with anger in her voice. They knew they couldn't say his name around her, or else she would get mad. It was a constant reminded of what he did to her. "I don't want to get over my crush with one of Gray's friends. No, thank you!"

"Hey." He thought about it for a second. "No, you're right."

"See! Even Gray agrees with me. I will rather share a room with Gray.

"Love rival." Juvia glared over at Lucy.

"I was only joking!"

"We're here!" They stood outside a large house, two floors high. The girls was stunned of the size of the so called cabin. Besides Juvia, she had already been here.

"I want to look inside!" Lucy stormed to the door. When she opened it, was she met by a boy who stood in the hallway, taking on his shoes.

"You're already here? I thought that I would help you girls carry your luggage." Smiling warmly at her. Erza and Levy walked in behind her. The man was older, but handsome thought Lucy. He had a tattoo on his face and had blue hair. She knew he was familiar, but Lucy couldn't put her finger on where she had seen him.

"Erza?" He looked at the tall red haired girl, as he smiled wider when he saw her face.

"Jellal?" Erza looked surprised when she laid her eyes at the familiar man.

"You two know each other?" Asked Lucy curious.

"Yeah, we went to ToH School together."

"I knew you were familiar! You were the guy Erza were in-" In panic, Erza covered Lucy's mouth.

"School with! Yes!" Gray and Juvia finally walked in, and Lucy knew they had been sharing some kisses outside. "Gray! Where shall I lay my luggage?" Desperately tried Erza to get out of this uncomfortable reunion. Juvia took of her shoes and asked them to follow her upstairs. To no surprise, were Erza the first one to run up the stairs, leading to their rooms. Both Levy and Lucy couldn't help but to smile awkwardly at Jellal, who stood there confused.

"Erza-san and Levy-san will sleep in room 4." Opening the door for them so they could go in. They laid down their bags and followed after Juvia. "And Lucy-san will probably sleep in room 3.." But the door was already open. The girls looked carefully inside the room. A confused male sat on his bed looking at the girls, who stared at him. He had piercings all over his face, and with long black hair.

"Can I help you girls?"  
"Gajeel-kun, Juvia didn't know this was your room." She bowed respectfully to Gajeel who only laughed at her.

"So this is your friends, Juvia?

"Hai!" She pointed over at the girls. "This is Erza-san, Lucy-" Before she could finish introducing them, cut Gajeel her off.

"Bunny girl" Looking at Lucy before his eyes went over to Levy. "And Shrimp."

"...Where came the bunny thing from? Lucy looked down at her clothes, thinking she wore clothes sending the wrong message. Levy was offended of the nickname she already had been given, only after a few seconds. Erza smiled over at her, as her cheeks were burning.

"Be nice Gajeel-kun." Juvia pointed a warning finger. "Juvia will show you your room Lucy-san." Lucy wasn't pleased with the rooms so far, all she wanted was too sleep with one of her friends. "This is Lucy-san's bedroom." She opened the door, who had the number two on it.

"Thank you."

"Juvia will go change now. The girls went to each of their rooms, to pack out their stuff and changed into something more comfortable. After a few minutes were all the girls done.

The new group sat downstairs in the sofa. Sitting there in awkward silence, after a not so good start.

"So-" Gray clapped his hands together, to break the awkward silence in the room. "Should we get something to eat?" Every one agreed to Gray's suggestion. The girls hadn't eaten for a while now, and they were starting to get hungry.

"I'll start with it." Jellal rose up from on of the chairs. Swiftly Lucy sen Erza a devilish look.

"Why don't Erza help you? She's a great cook." Erza instantly gave Lucy a dark glare, making her regret her bold move.

"That would be great." She followed after Jellal into the kitchen, not letting Lucy out of her sight. Lucy melted into the sofa as she was afraid she was going to die.

"Where is Natsu by the way?" Asked Gray curious, not to have seen him since he got back.

"Taking a bath." Answered Gajeel.

"I'm done now." They looked up at the pink haired male approaching them, only in a towel wrapped around his waist. Levy covered her eyes in panic, while Lucy couldn't help but stare.

"Get some clothes on, you're scaring the girls." Nodding over to the little girl.

"That's because you're here." Making Gray laugh at Natsu's comment. Gajeel crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Oh, Natsu." Gray smiled at him. "You have to move your stuff."

"Why?"

"Juvia will sleep there now." Natsu gave Gray's girlfriend an annoyed look, but Juvia only smiled satisfied back at him.

"Why can't she sleep with her friends?" Nodding over to where Lucy and Levy sat.

"You're going to sleep with bunny girl." The girls looked at each other surprised, where these nicknames going to stay?

"Bunny girl?" Natsu looked over at Lucy who started playing with her sweater in embarrassment. "Do you call yourself 'Bunny girl'?" He stared at the blond girl who had red cheeks, with her bangs slightly covering her face.

"NO! It's Lucy!" She waited for him to reply something but he only stared at her, making her uncomfortably.

"Why can't one of the others share room with her, why me?" Lucy felt the annoyance building up in her. This guy would be lucky to share a room with her!

"If he doesn't want to share a room with me, then he should just stay with you two." Lucy directed her attention to over at Gray and Juvia, satisfied at the thought she might have a room for herself. She sat in the corner of the sofa next to Levy, giggling to each other.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia looked angry at Gray, wanting him to do something.

"Forget it, Natsu." Natsu looked over at the blond, who turned away insulted. He sighed before he went upstairs to get his stuff. It didn't take long before Natsu came running back down, still only wearing his towel.

"Luigi!"

"It's Lucy!"

"What ever. Your stuff is in the way! Did you bring your whole wardrobe!? Lucy rose up with her fists clenched while she walked up the stairs. The others could hear their loud voice arguing down stairs, loud and clear.

"Are you sure about this Juvia?" Asked Levy concerned. Juvia looked up where the two of them were arguing. The girls had planned this from the start. To help Lucy get over, you know who. Juvia were sure of that Natsu and Lucy would be a great fit. But what they didn't know, were that she had fixed all of them up too.

"Time will show, Juvia is sure of-"

"Why did you bring this? What the hell even is this?!" You heard Natsu shout from above. The others couldn't resist not to listen to their conversation.

"That's my comfortable shorts!" Defending her choice of clothing.

"What about this-" The sound of a great force hitting skin, silenced them. Everyone waited impatiently to know what was happening up there. "I might have deserved that." Lucy came storming down the stairs, as she was burning red in her face. Everyone instantly pretended to do something else. But Levy was the only one who gave her a curious look, as she knew exactly what he had held up.

"Not a word Lu-chan!" She stormed into the kitchen. Shortly after came Natsu walking down the stairs with heavy steps. He had a glowing red hand mark on his face.

"I saw a piece of heaven." Said Natsu calmly.

"Lace?" Asked Gajeel seriously.

"A G" Added Natsu

"Nice."

Later that night sat them around the table in the living room. Juvia and Gray sat in the corner of the couch, something that seemed to be their spot. She sat on his lap, while she were whispering in his ear. While Erza and Jellal had found the tone, as they were passionately talking about politics. Gajeel had brought his guitar on the trip, so he played a relaxed song for the others. But that was only after he was forbidden to sing. Levy and Lucy were talking with Gajeel and Natsu, as they were curious about them. Except Lucy, she were completely ignored Natsu.

They had just finished eating the lovely food Jellal and Erza had cooked for them. Lucy had offered her help when she stormed into the kitchen, but she ended up on the counter, while she talked a whole in their heads. They had made a homemade pizza, it was a hit in the group, but especially for Natsu and Gajeel.

"I'll get more booze." Gray lifted his beautiful girlfriend off and went over to the fridge.

After a while came them to the conclusion that they should watch a movie, but they couldn't decide witch one. The boys and Erza wanted to see 'Karate Kid' while the girls wanted to see 'The Ugly Truth'. Of course they ended up with the girls choice of film, who can say no to those girls. Shortly after sat they around the TV, squeezed together. Lucy was skeptical, as she _had_ to sit next to Natsu.

Only a few minutes later, had already Gajeel fallen asleep. Probably of free will. While Lucy and Juvia were exhausted and couldn't keep their eyes up. Gray had kept an eye on them, so he could leave when Juvia fell asleep. Juvia and Lucy laid with their heads against each other.

Gray had his arm around Juvia, but gently moved it, as he pushed Lucy's head with two of his fingers, over to Natsu's chest. Gray smirked at the pink haired male, when he figured out what he had done. To Gray's surprise had Natsu rested his head on top of Lucy's, while he watched the rest of the film. But it didn't take long before he had fallen asleep.

The movie finally ended and half of the group were asleep.

"Good night." Gray lifted Juvia carefully up in his arms, while he carried her up to their room. Levy pushed Gajeel lightly in the side, waking him up. He looked surprised over at Levy, as she pointed over at Natsu and Lucy. As the rest of them went up to bed.

After a few hours later woke Natsu up. He looked around to see where the others was. Looking down at he's watch, to see it was over three am. His gaze fell down on the blond next to him, as she were sleeping peacefully on his chest.

"Lucy?" He gave her a nudge, but no reaction. "Oi." He tried once more, nothing. She was a heavy sleeper and hand no intentions on waking up. Natsu rose up from the couch, making her facepalm down on the sofa cousin.

"What?" Said her with her face faced down, to tired to move.

"Let's go to bed." Reaching out his hand for her to take it. She looked skeptical at him, but then she realized they were the only one left. Lucy grabbed he's hand, letting him pull her up. She didn't realize she was that tired. They walked up to their bedroom. Natsu had stopped and waited for Lucy to go to bed, but she just kept leaning onto him.

"You have to let go off my hand." Lucy hadn't realized she was still holding his hand. She looked down at their hands before she looked back up at him. Her fingers slipped one after one out of his grip.

"Sorry." Embarrassed started Lucy to undress herself, as she was changing into her pajamas. It was dark in the room, but not dark enough for Natsu to get a look at the beauty. He tried not to look at her, but it was hard not to, when the moonlight coming from the window touched her curves. She looked beautiful. To get on other thought, had Natsu to turn around, while he undressed himself. Lucy slowly slipped in underneath their blanket, Natsu had already jumped in. Lying with their backs facing each other. They lay there for a while, not able to sleep.

"Natsu?"

"Yes?"

"Keep your hands to yourself." Said Lucy seriously as she pulled the blanket over at her side. He could only laugh at the blond beauty as he pulled it back to his side.

"I'll try."

"I mean it." She turned around, facing Natsu.

"So do I" He turned towards her and looked into her eyes. He could swear that he could she her blushing in the dark.

"Good night." Said her with a low voice.

"Good night." Natsu kept looking at her until he fell asleep once more.

* * *

 **Ello!**

 **Well, it's winter.. and my friends birthday! She wanted me to write a story for her, so I did.**

 **So this one is for her! This have been a secret now, for ages.. (proud I manage to keep it from her.) But this story will only have 7 chapters and I will post one for everyday of the holiday. In my country starts the vacation on monday for most people at least. I worked really hard on this, so you better like it!**

 **Happy birthday!**

 **Hope you like it and I would love to hear what you have to say about this story. Look forward to all the smut!  
** **Leave a review and let me know what you think. Or send me a PM if you have any questions.**

 **Have a nice holiday!**


	2. Day 2

"Watch out!" Levy's voice carried out in the wind.

The other guys stood in the bottom of the hill, waiting for Levy to get down. She had refused to come with, saying she would rather stay in the cabin. But the others gave her no other choice. They had decided they wanted to go on ski today.

"Shrimp?" All of them had to take down their glasses to see who was coming towards them in a high speed.

"Yeah I think it's her-" Before Lucy could finish her sentence were Levy only a few meters away.

"Eeek!" Levy covered her face right before she was heading right towards them.

"Get out of the way!" Shouted Gray as he jumped out of the way Levy was heading. Pushing Lucy down to the ground with him.

Unfortunately for Gajeel, crashed Levy straight into him, making them fall backwards. Erza ran over to where Gajeel and Levy laid, moaning in pain.

"Are you guys alright?!" Erza was about to help Levy up from Gajeel, but she got flushed of the position they laid in. Levy with her ass in the, on top of Gajeel's face.

"I'm fine." Ensured Levy them, rubbing her head.

"Get off Shrimp.." She looked down between her legs were the sound came from, to see Gajeel's dark hair. Swiftly jumping off, begging for forgiveness. Her face was burning, practical melting the snow around her.

"I'm so sorry!" Bowing respectfully to him over and over. "There was no way I could stop, I had lost control." Levy didn't notice that Gajeel seemed fine and rose back up to his feet. "What can I do to make it up to-"

"I'll figure out something later." Said Gajeel calmly, as he walked away.

"Is he mad?" Asked Levy worried.

"He just need a minute." Answered Jellal comforting.

"A minute to take care of that bon-" Jellal sent Gray a death glare before he could finish his sentence. Gray froze before he answered carefully. "...Bandage."

The sound of Juvia's crying caught Gray's attention. He looked over at he's girlfriend who stood with her face in her hands.

"Gray-sama saved Lucy-san Instead of Juvia!" Looking beside him to see that he still had his arm around Lucy.

"I't wasn't like that Juvia!" Instantly removing his arm. Juvia ran off in tears, the same direction Gajeel had went. "Juvia, wait!" Gray rose up and ran after her.

"You are such a bad friend Lucy, stealing her boyfriend!" Commented Natsu with a grin on his face.

"Shut it, you perv." Standing up as she spoke, giving him a punch in his arm.

The rest of the guys waited for the others to come back. Gajeel was the first one to come back, but was shortly followed by Gray and Juvia. It looked like they were on good terms again, as Juvia was clung to his left arm.

"Finally!" Came it from Natsu, who was impatient. He was tired of waiting and wanted to get back to skiing. "Let's get going!"

They walked over to the elevator and tended in the queue.

"Let's ride together!

No, I promised Juvia.

"Jellal!"

"I will rather take the ride with Erza."

"Gajeel!"

"I'll ride with Shrimp-" It lighted up a light for Lucy, that she was the one who had to ride with Natsu, something she wasn't pleased with. It was enough that she had to share the same bed with him.

"Forget it, Levy-chan is mine!" Pulling Levy after her up to the cart. Lucy was relieved when the cart started moving, watching the others getting further and further away.

"Lu-chan?" Asked Levy with a strange tone in her voice. Lucy looked at her curious. "What happened with you and Natsu this morning?" Making Lucy blush as she thought about it.

"Nothing!"

"Doesn't sound like it." Digging deeper into the earlier event. "You were so quiet and strange this morning Lu-chan."

"Natsu was only being perverted and bold!" Sighing while she fell down in her seat, not wanting to think about it. She looked over at Levy who stared at her with a hopeful puppy look. "I'm not going to tell you, just because you look at me like that Levy-chan." Levy waved with her eyelashes making her cutest face. "I hate when you do that.. fine! I'll tell you."

"I knew you would break!" Satisfied with herself.

"It started this morning when I woke up..."

 _It was early in the morning. The guest were still asleep except Lucy._

 _The day before had they agreed to wake up early the next morning, so they could get more out of the day in the ski slope. Every one of them had previously experience with skiing, snowboard or slalom. Except poor Levy who had never ever laid a hand on any kind of skis._

 _Lucy woke up when the sunlight stroke her face. She tried to open her eyes, but the sunlight were to dazzling, so she didn't bother. The thought of going out of the bed gave her chills down the back. Snuggling down in the warmth. Lucy felt something move up her waist, making her shoot her eyes open. Rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes, she blinked a few times before she realized what was in front of her. A chest._

 _She looked down at herself , to see that her blanket was gone. Instead she saw four legs tangled into each other. Natsu startled her as he moaned in his sleep, tightening his grip around her. Lucy looked up at his face only inches away from hers. With wide eyes stared Lucy at his face. Even though she didn't want to admit it, found Lucy him very attractive. His marked jawline, his pink messed up hair and his mouth that you just wanted to eat up._

" _Pervert!" Realising how close they were and that both of them was almost undressed. Natsu woke up from the abrupt movement coming from Lucy's arms, pushing him away._

" _What's going on?" Yawning while he stretched out his arms._

" _I told you to keep your hands to yourself!"_

" _And?" Natsu didn't seem to get where Lucy was going with this._

" _You were.. touching places!" She blushed as she said the words out loud._

" _I'm not the one lying on your side. You were the one who came to me last night!" She looked over her shoulder to see she had rolled over to Natsu's side._

 _Flushed she jumped out off their bed. Something that didn't seem to bother Natsu, eyeing her from the top to the bottom. Grabbing her pillow to cover herself up._

" _Don't look! You-"_

" _Pervert?" Natsu laughed as he laid back with his hands behind he's head. That was when Lucy saw it. She tossed the pillow on his face._

"What do you think they're talking about?" Asked Natsu curiously while he concentrated to hear what the carriage in front of them were saying.

"Period." Said Gajeel confident.

"Their period?"

"Yes. That's what all girls talk about."

"I thought she might talk about me. Thought I heard my name."

" _Can't you control yourself!?" Grabbing her clothes in a hurry. Trying to hide her flushed face._

" _It's morning!" He looked satisfied down at his boxers."Besides, it's hard when I'm sharing the same bed as you." Lucy looked at his smirking face. Before she stormed out of the room._

"He's just so annoying!" Said Lucy as she jumped of the cart.

"Only towards you Lu-chan." Levy gave her a nudge with er staff. "Maybe he likes you."

"Who like who?" The girls jumped when they heard Natsu and Gajeel come up behind them.

"That guy." Levy pointed over a stranger, talking to someone who seemed like a friend of his. She panicked.

"Is he checking you out?" Asked Erza who was the last one to get out of the cart with Jellal.

"No! Lu-chan!"

"Levy!" She gave her a look saying she was sorry.

"Then go over there and talk to him." Said Natsu.

"What? No!"

"Why not? He obviously finds you attractive. He have already looked over her twice, since Erza and I arrived." Stated Jellal, nodding with his head over to the blond guy, that he was looking at her now. With no warning, gave Juvia her a big push, sending her straight towards him. Before she knew it had she crashed into his back.

"I'm so sorry!" Lucy blushed as she realized how handsome he was. "Hi.."

"Hi." Reaching out his hand to great her. Lucy shook it politely. "What's your name?"

"Lucy."

"I'm Sting. Nice to meet you." Smiling warmly at her.

The others stood there watching from behind.

"Can I ask why you are so pushing towards Lucy to get a man or to have intercourse with a man?" Jellal looked especially at Juvia who were in this case, the one who pushed Lucy towards him, literally. She looked ashamed of the way Jellal had put it, making it sound more heartless then it was intended.

"Juvia thought.."

"We thought-" Corrected Erza. "For Lucy's case that it was the best case to get over her horrible boyfriend. She's not been the same after that when it comes to boys."

"He was handsome" Said Levy breaking the conversation. As she just realized that she had said that out loud. "Think they'll go out?"

"Of course not." Sighed Natsu slightly annoyed, as he looked over towards the stranger.

"Are Natsu-san mad that Lucy-san didn't like Natsu-san?" Asked Juvia giggling.

"I'm not interested." Still watching them talk to each other further away, curious what they were talking about.

"You knew we were setting you two up?" Asked Levy carefully. It was suppose to be a secret between the three of them.

"Yeah, Juvia told me."

"Juvia!" Erza looked disappointed at her. Juvia's eyes fell to the ground, as she made her sad face. "Come on, let's split up for a while. Lucy can come after, she look slightly busy." Said Gray.

Lucy had been absent for hours, not showing up before they were supposed to go home. The rest of the group stood waiting by the car for Lucy. It was getting late, and people was hungry.

It was a quiet way home, as most of them had fallen asleep. Lucy was in the skies after she was asked out on a date tomorrow before they were leaving. While Natsu was irritated to listen to Lucy's voice talking about Sting for hours.

Jellal and Erza were the once to make the dinner this day as well, something that wasn't a bad idea. Both of them were good cooks. It didn't take long before they were finished eating and ready for the evening entertainment.

"Sit down, Juvia want to play a drinking game!" Juvia waved over to Gajeel and Jellal who stood out in the kitchen.

"What kind of drinking game?" Asked Gajeel.

"Most likely!"

"Yes! That's fun!" Levy pulled Gajeel next to her as he came to the table. Every one had seated themselves.

"I'll be the reader. So the whole point is to point at the person you think is the most likely to be... sick, get it? And the one who gets most fingers, drink." Explained Lucy to the others. The girls knew exactly what the game was, as they had played it already too many times.

"Let's start, Lu-chan!"

"This person is most likely to be a bad date."

"No doubt, Gajeel." Pointed Gray at Gajeel.

"I'm not a bad date, I'm the perfect date!"

"Just drink!" Shouted Natsu, already exited by the game. And Gajeel did as he was told.

This person is most likely to become your assistant."

"Oh, that's you Lucy, sweetheart." Natsu and Gray laughed so hard to each other. Lucy looked offended of how they acted.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I feel the same way." Said the red haired female.

"Not you too Erza!" The boys signalled Lucy to drink. She didn't want to seem like a bad loser so she did it with no hesitation. "Next question." Clearing her throat before she spoke. "This person is most likely to never sleep with you. I think you should drink that beer of yours, sweetie." Lucy blow Natsu a kiss over the table. Gajeel gave her a high five, loving the way she denied him.

"Touché." Acknowledging lose as his enemy.

"This person is most likely to be the best kisser." People began thinking as they were watching each others mouths. "Jellal maybe?" Both Levy and Erza agreed with her, making the boys sigh in defeat.

"Definitely Jellal." Erza kept her eye contact with Jellal. As they kept doing all night long, there was absolutely some sexual tension there.

"This person is most likely to have had phone sex." All the boys pointed over at Gray and the girls on Juvia.

"I've heard you too!" Said Levy a little disgusted at the thought of them having phone sex."That one time Gray was on vacation with his father for a month.. do I need to say more?"

"Drink!" Shouted them in choir.

A few hours later were all of them pretty drunk. They had stopped their drinking game for a while now. The girls were dancing to the music, while the boys laid back in the couch, 'talking'. But they were secretly watching them move around, shaking their hips.

Natsu had been captivated by Lucy's body and dance moves. He was impressed of how that girl could move. She wore the shorts he had complained about last night. That there was no need for that here, but now he was glad she brought it with. For every time she slightly bent over, could you see more of her back end.

"I know what we can do next." Said Natsu calmly, obviously watching Lucy while she danced. She looked at him and saw that he was watching her, but she didn't bother, she kinda liked it.

"What?" Asked the blue haired male who had the red haired beauty on his lap.

"Count Gray-sama and Juvia out." Pulling Gray after her as she rushed up to their room.

"Someone's going to have some fun." Added Gajeel after them. Gray could only smirk at them as he walked up the stairs.

"Truth or dare, it's a classic."

"Let me start, Truth or dare Jellal?" Lucy looked over at him.

"Truth."

"Do you think it's arousing to have Erza sitting on your lap?" Levy stopped dancing and stood there with her mouth open, curious on what he was going to say next.

"Of course, she's beautiful." Erza blushed and leaned into Jellal's ear and whispered something. "Gajeel, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sleep with Levy tonight." Levy's head exploded, she looked like a tomato there she stood shocked. She was so innocent and pure.

"... Come on Shrimp." Gajeel rose up from the sofa and walked up to Levy.

"No!" Levy tried to get up with an excuse to get out of the dare. She was too flustered to say anything that made sense. Gajeel lifted her up an tossed her over his shoulder. "Let me down!" She hammered on his back, wanting to stand on her own two feet, "Erza, help!"

"Oh and Lucy, truth or dare?" Completely ignoring the frustrated girl hanging over his shoulder.

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Natsu a private dance in your room." He was about to walk up but then he stopped halfway. "Oh, and it's going to be a lap dance." He smirked satisfied as he walked up with Levy on his shoulder.

"Come." Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him up from the couch and up the stairs. She saw Erza and Jellal were starting to explore each other's mouth so it was better to leave them be.

They opened the door and went inside their room, closing it shut behind them. Leaning her back against the door, as she watched Natsu approach her. Stopping him with her hands, leaded Lucy him over to the bed. He fell down onto the bed, watching as Lucy began moving her hips in circles. It was dark, but the moonlight were shining through the window, making him see her clearly.

Then she began to take her top off, shortly followed by Lucy removing her shorts slowly. Letting it slide down her legs to the floor. Natsu couldn't help but reach out grabbing her hips, to feel her movements in his hands. Moving her closer towards him.

She lifted her legs up in the bed, closing the gap between their bodies. Moving back and fort on his lap. Natsu could feel his arousal grow stronger, as he wanted her to know it too. He searched for her gaze, but she kept avoiding to look at him. Until he let on of his hands travel up her body to her neck, holding her faces inches away from him.

Lucy finally locked her gaze on him, finally able to see his flushed and aroused face. She could feel his hot breath brush across her lips. Natsu completely let go of her waist, who moved perfectly on it's own and placed his hand around her neck. Lucy began moving her hands around on his chest, before she slipped them back around his neck.

Closing their eyes, before they moved closer, connecting their lips. Lucy could feel Natsu's arousal clearly underneath her. They moaned into each others grasp, falling backwards on the bed.

Natsu's hands moved down, grabbing Lucy's ass. She gasped in surprise, giving Natsu an opportunity to slip in between her lips, exploring her mouth.

Lucy began tugging in Natsu's sweater, wanting him to take it off. She wanted a taste of what was underneath. That was the moment when Natsu pulled away.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Lucy looked at him confused not understanding what was wrong.

"No."

"You can do what you like with me." Whispering into his ear. Lucy bite down on her lip, moving her hips slightly back and fort again.

"Not like this." Pushing her carefully away. "Good night."

* * *

 **Ello!**

 **So that was day 2. Part 3 will come tomorrow , so I hope you look forward to it. More smut to come! Don't worry!**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think. Or send me a PM if you have any questions.  
**

 **Have a nice holiday!**


	3. Day 3

Natsu and Lucy woke up the next morning. It was dark in the room. Too dark to be morning thought Natsu. He rose up in the bed and looked out the window, it was pitch black.

"Lucy, get dressed." Giving her a nudge in the side, still sleepy and hungover.

"What is it?" She rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of her sleepiness. They heard the others talk with loud voices downstairs. She looked confused over at Natsu, who had begun taking on his pants. Swiftly, she took on her shorts and Natsu's sweater by a mistake.

"Are we seriously trapped inside here?" Said Erza disappointed.

"I have to be back at school on Monday! I can't miss one of my classes." Levy was flipping out. She was working on a big project that would determine her grade. Something that meant a lot to her. She was ambitious and knew what she wanted with her life.

"You just have to, it's a horrible storm out there and we can't go outside, not for a while at least." Gray tried to calm down the others.

"What's going on?" Natsu and Lucy came walking down the stairs.

"Great, everyone's awake." They sat around the dining table, some of them already finished packing. "It's a horrible snow storm out there. We can't leave before it's settles down."

"So what are we going to do now?" Lucy wrapped her arms around herself, reacting to that the room temperature had sunk drastically. Natsu saw that she was cold and stepped closer to her, putting a arm around her waist.

"We should all just calm down and get something to eat." Jellal had a point. They didn't know if they were going to be stuck there for days, it could only be just a few more hours for all they knew. Levy wasn't pleased to wait any longer. She were promised to be home by Monday. Frustrated she stormed up past Lucy and Natsu, slamming the door to her room behind her.

"I'll go check up on her." Said Lucy as she followed after her. Natsu looked after her as he felt his hand slide down from her waist.

"You should thank me Salamander." Gajeel had a victories voice, while he smirked at him. Natsu turned his head over to where Gajeel sat.

"Why is that?" He walked down to the table, taking a chair out.

"You banged her didn't you?" Erza started coughing as she sat her tee in her throat. Juvia and Gray sat there with big eyes, there was something they obviously had missed last night.

"No." Gajeel looked surprised at his answer. "She was drunk and it was a stupid dare any way." Gray leaned over to Jellal and asked quietly what had happened.

"Gajeel dared Lucy to give Natsu a private lap dance in their room."

"You dared her to do what!?" Gray stood up with his arms on the table. "Did she do it?" Asked he carefully, dying of curiosity. Juvia gave him a glare before she turned her attention to Natsu. They all looked at Natsu waiting to hear what he had to say.

"She did." Said Natsu proudly with a smile on his face. "In her underwear in fact." Whispered Natsu over to Jellal, making him stiffen at the thought of it.

"And you didn't bang her?"

"Gajeel-kun!" Juvia didn't like the way he talked about Lucy.

"What? She wouldn't have done it if she wasn't interested." He looked over at Natsu who avoided his gaze. "Wait a minute. You like her." Natsu blushed slightly at his words. "That's why you didn't do it."

"Didn't do what?" All of them turned their attention to the two girls who were walking down the stairs. Juvia stormed over to them, grabbing Lucy's arm and pulled her back upstairs. "Wow, hold on!" She dragged her into Gray and Juvia's room, closing the door behind her. Swiftly turning the lock. Lucy looked surprised up at her friend.

"What happened?" Juvia stared at Lucy.

"With Levy-chan? I were only going to tell her that everything was going to be-"

"No, with Natsu-san!" Holding a firm grip on her arms. Juvia stared intensely at her, she wanted to know every detail.

"N-nothing." Lucy felt that Juvia broke her comfort zone, by having her face inches from hers. "I promise." Juvia had no other choice then break the ice about Natsu.

"Lucy-san gave Natsu-san a lap dance." Lucy covered Juvia's mouth in embarrassment.

"Ssshh!" Her face turned red at the thought of last night. "I don't want people to talk about it."

"Natsu-san told everyone." Mumbling it between her fingers.

"What did he say?" Lucy looked nervously at her. "Did he say how bad it was?" She let her hands fall down, letting Juvia speak.

"No."

"Then what did he say?" Lucy was obviously curious of what Natsu thought of their intimate moment last night, especially when he didn't go through with it.

"Natsu-san only said that Lucy-san went through with the dare."

"Oh.." Juvia could see that she was disappointed over her answer.

"How was it?" She wanted to change the subject, to get her in a better mood.

"Well.. it didn't go exactly as planned." They went over to the bed and sat next to each other. "First I thought the dare was stupid. But Natsu had kept an eye on me when I danced, and thought maybe he might be interested. At least that was what I thought. I was drunk, it was stupid."

"Natsu-san do think Lucy-san is pretty!" Juvia felt accomplished when Lucy showed some interest in Natsu. "Juvia knows it!"

"That's sweet off you Juvia."

"Go on!" Juvia tapped her on her thigh, wanting her to continue.

"When we got up to our room, started I to dance for him." She looked the other way. "Then I undressed myself in front of him." Juvia was speechless, she couldn't help but stare at her with an open mouth. "And then pulled Natsu me onto the bed, and before I knew it where we kissing. Then he pulled away."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I even said he could do whatever he wanted to-"

"Lucy-san!"

"It doesn't matter.. he rejected me."

A few hours later sat the boys down in the living room.

"Damn, I'm bored." Gray were lying on the couch.

"Where are the girls anyway?" Asked Gajeel, obviously missing their company.

"They are all up stairs, Natsu scared them away."

"Hey!" Natsu's head popped out of the fridge, while he was eating some left overs.

"It's your fault. You made Lucy.. ehm.." Gray thought of it for a second, why was she mad anyway, he didn't go through with it?

"That's right! Why is this my fault, I didn't do anything." While he spit out some food onto the floor.

"That's why she's mad." Said Gajeel calmly, while he tuned his guitar.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Lucy is mad because Natsu didn't do anything?" The two other boys were struggling to understand what he meant.

"Yes." They looked confused at each other. "Seriously? Ok, She's mad because you didn't do anything, while she literally tossed herself at you."

"Isn't that what girls want?" Natsu looked questioning over at Gray, he knew what he meant.

"Yeah, like a good guy would."

"How stupid can you guys be.." Gajeel hit a few accords. "How does you think that make her feel? That you denied her, when she obviously wanted to d..."

"I don't know, it has never happened to me." Gray gave Natsu a light hit, in the back of his head. He understood now what Gajeel had been trying to say.

"You made her insecure. The last thing she wanted, she's still not over that guy you know who, cheated on her." Guilt built up in Natsu's chest. He wanted it too last night, but wanted it to take it slow. Afraid he was ruining any chances he had with her, now he was afraid he already had.

"Finally, that took you long enough, Gray! And you are her best friend!"

"Shut up."

"Go and apologies or something-" They froze when they heard a door open from one of the bedrooms. And one by one came they walking down by the stairs. But one of them where missing.

"Where's Erza?" Asked Levy when she saw that the red haired wasn't there.

"When you say it, where's Jellal?" They hadn't even noticed he was gone.

"Oh I see." Said Lucy with a glimpse in her eyes.

"Will Gray-sama join?" Juvia walked over to Gray and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you girls doing?"

"We are going to play cards." They seated themselves around the dining table. While Lucy went to the kitchen. Instantly followed Natsu after her. She stood with her head in the fridge, while she took out alcohol, bottle after bottle.

"You should might go easy on the alcohol, Lucy." Said the pink haired male over her, leaning on the counter. She didn't answer him. "Hey-"

"What?" She looked at him with an angry look.

"I didn't mean it like that last night-"

"Lucy-san, hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" She didn't look twice at Natsu before she turned her back on him. She sat all the bottles on the table, seating herself next to Levy. She jumped when Natsu grabbed the seat in front of her and leaned over the table, resting on his arm.

"Let's play!" Said Juvia with excitement in her voice.

"Which game were you thinking of?" Asked Gajeel.

"Strip poker!"

"What!?" Chorused the two girls.

"Are you afraid you might lose, Lucy-san." Said Natsu, while he imitated Juvia.

"Bring it on!" They decided that Gray were the one who should start as the dealer. They poured themselves full glasses, as they chugged them before the game started.

"The rules are clear, if you win you can take off two articles. And the same person is allowed."

The first round where tense, neither of them wanted to lose, except Gray, he wouldn't mind. It didn't take long for them to have no mercy, Lucy were the first one to lose her clothing, her top an shorts. Natsu were the winner first round and he were going to take it all out on her. Bottle after bottle disappeared, and all of them were starting to feel the alcohol in their veins. Three hours had went by and now sat Levy only in her singlet. While Gajeel was completely naked. Both Gray and Juvia sat only in their underwear, but Gray took them off voluntary, since nobody picked him. At last and not least, Natsu. He sat in his t-shirt and boxer. It was the last round and Lucy and Natsu were the only ones left, after they all had folded.

"It's your turn Lucy."

"I take one." Gray handed her the card.

"Natsu?"

"Check." As he knocked with his fist on the table.

"One more." And that was Lucy's last card. Natsu hadn't taken anyone, which made her uncomfortably. But she had managed to get four of a kind, and only two things could beat that. He had only won once over her, so she took the chance. "Read them and weep!" Laying down her card triumphally. "Four of a kind!"

"Damn.." Natsu looked at the blond beauty in front of him. Her face was flushed after all the alcohol. He kept eye contact with her, as she reached over the table and tugged in his t-shirt.

"You need to take this off.." Said Lucy victories.

"You need to take this off." While he hooked his finger in the middle of her bra. Natsu lifted his hand up towards her face, showing what he had.

"W-what!" Tossing them on the table for the others to see.

"A royal flush!?" Levy looked shocked at the cards in front of her, then over at Lucy. She didn't look pleased.

"I win."

"Well, I don't need to see this, so I'll go to bed." Gray grabbed Juvia's hand, as he pulled her up after him.

"Gajeel?"

"What?" Levy tossed a pillow at him, wanting him to cover himself up. While she pulled her singlet as far down as she could, not wanting him to see anything. After all the glares he got from Natsu, took Gajeel the hint and followed after Levy up the stairs. They soon heard Gajeel hammer on the door to his own room. "Open up!"

"Is it closed?"

"I'm sleeping with you then."

"Me!?" Gajeel didn't care as he pushed the short girl into her own room, shutting it behind them.

"Finally." Natsu looked at Lucy who wasn't happy. "Come on, lets go to bed."

"But the game?" She looked surprised at him, as he walked closer.

"I won't make you do anything you don't want to do." Natsu brushed away a few strands of hair, that covered her eyes. "I'm sorry for last night." Looking deeply into her eyes.

"Don't say sorry for something you don't want to do." Trying to avoiding his gaze.

"Luce." Lifting her chin up towards he's face. "I want to." Leaning into her ear as he whispered. "So bad." She could feel Natsu's lips brush her cheek, as they travelled closer to her lips. Feeling each others breath. Lucy stood there with her eyes closed, waiting to feel his warm lips.

He pushed her lightly backwards until she stumbled onto the couch. She watched as Natsu took of he's t-shirt and leaned over her. Placing a hand on her waist, moving it up towards her neck, feeling her cold skin. Grabbing the back of her neck, as he moved his lips down on hers.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She realized then that she had missed his lips more then anything. Lucy moaned when she felt his hand travel underneath her and open her bra in a swift movement. Natsu took the opportunity and slipped he's tongue inside her mouth. Moaning in pleasure as they explored each others.

He removed her bra and pulled away. Lucy looked at him, while he travelled down to her bare breast. Not breaking the eye contact, gave Natsu her nipple a little lick, that made her squirm underneath him. He smirked satisfied, as he began to suck it gently.

"Ahh.."

Lucy breathed heavily, from Natsu's pleasure. He bit down on her nipple one last time before he retrieved himself from her, before he connected their lips.

"Natsu.." By hearing his name, Natsu got more, intense, aroused by her voice calling his name. Willing to hear it again, placed Natsu his fingers on top of panties, moving them in circles. Lucy moaned into their kiss, as she felt it get more and more intense. He wanted to hear it again. Hear her voice calling him, no one else. Slowing his phase down, moved her garment aside and gently held two fingers at her entrance. She was soaking wet, there she laid in front of him, and all he wanted to do were to feel her around his throbbing member.

"AH!"Swiftly pushed Natsu his fingers inside of her, making Lucy moan loudly, digging her nails into he's shoulders. Natsu began to move them slowly in and out, making her get used to the feeling of he's fingers. She was warm. Pulling away from her to view her beautiful face, feeling the pleasure he was giving her. Increasing his speed as he saw how much she was enjoying it, as he wanted to hear it one more time.

"Say my name." Lucy bit her lip as she felt Natsu's mouth attack her nipple, sending her close to her climax. Natsu could feel her walls tighten around his fingers, making him increase the speed even more.

"Yes!" Natsu couldn't control his urge, aroused of his beautiful girl. Pumping his fingers rapidly inside of her. "Natsu!" Lucy reached her climax and rode out her orgasm with Natsu kissing her passionately, moaning into each others embrace.

The sound of a door opened startled them.

"What was that?" Lucy lifted Natsu away, breaking the kiss. Footsteps were closing in on them. "Hide!" Natsu jumped behind the couch and Lucy took on Natsu's t-shirt in a hurry.

"Erza?" Lucy looked surprised at the red haired female, who came walking down the stairs. "And Jellal?"

"What are you doing up Lucy?" She looked surprised of seeing her, especially now. Erza wore only a larger shirt, probably Jellal's.

"Well, I could ask you that." Jellal were wearing only his boxer while he were hiding behind Erza. "You had sex, didn't you?" Smirked Lucy at them.

"N-no!"

"I saw nothing." Said Lucy with a devilish smile..

"Are you sick Lucy? You're sweating and you're so red." She approached Lucy, to check if she was ok. Ignoring the previously event.

"I'm fine, go, go!"

"If you say so, good night." Then they went up the stairs. Natsu's head popped up from behind the couch when he heard the door close.

"We should too."

"You're right." Said Natsu with a slightly disappointed tone. They walked up towards their room and Natsu walked in first. Lucy were about to go inside the room, but then Erza stepped out in the hallway.

"I saw nothing." Looking like the devil herself.

* * *

 **Ello!**

 **Day 3 is finally here! This is getting intense.. next chapter comes tomorrow, see you then!**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think. Or send me a PM if you have any questions.  
**

 **Have a nice holiday!**


	4. Day 4

The next day was just as the previous day. They were still locked inside Gray's cabin, The weather hadn't change, so the youth had no other option but to be patient and wait for the weather to settle down. All of them were in a bad mood, since two of the others in the group had kept them awake all night. Referring to the couple that kept everyone awake with their loud love making.

There were going to be a long day in front of them, as they already were bored. Especially when they were running out on booze.

Lucy and Erza had agreed not to speak of what they had seen last night, that they would keep it a secret from the others. Levy was mad because she had been sharing the same bed two nights in a row with Gajeel, who obviously had been handsy last night.

And now had they a job in front of them, to find a way to remove the snow blocking the entrance.

"Find a shovel or anything you can use, we need to remove the snow from the entrance!" Levy had already putt on her yellow coat and was ready to go.

"It's useless. It won't work. Where would we even start?" Said Lucy, who didn't mind being trapped inside here.

"Lucy is right." Natsu came up behind them and opened the door. "Who know how many meters of snow that is."

"We will just have to dig our way out!" Levy was sure it was going to be fine, and she wanted to go home.

"Levy, I think we are stuck here for a few days. Besides our professor knows we are here." Erza tried to calm Levy down who were already trying to dig her way out.

"The train station is probably closed too." Shoot Jellal in. Levy stopped at Jellal's comment and realized everything were going to be just fine.

"Maybe you're right."

"See Levy-san, everything is going to be ok." Juvia gave her a hot cup of chocolate.

"We can watch a film or bath in the jacuzzi."

"Did you say Jacuzzi?" Erza was already turned on for that idea.

"Yeah, my father thought it would be cool to have one here on the cabin." Gray walked over to the door and opened it. He turned on the lights an started to fill water in it. "It will take a while before its full and warm enough. So in the mean time, can we do something else."

"Let's watch that movie while we wait." Said Lucy. "You can just start without me, I need to go to the bathroom."

"I just need to change clothes, I'll be down in a sec." Said Natsu, as he followed after her.

"Then we will decide the film!" Shouted Gajeel after them, while they ran up the stairs. Lucy went into the bathroom, shortly followed by Natsu who closed the door swiftly behind him. He pulled off his shirt, before he pinned her up against the wall, while he kissed her passionately.

"Finally. We're alone." Natsu bit down on Lucy's lip, making her moan. Grinding his body on hers, wanting her to feel how aroused he was. She could feel his member stroke her core with every movement he made.

"Natsu.." Moaning his name, thinking back of how good she felt last night. Natsu started to take off her shirt, but stopped at the sound of a knock. And before they knew it where Levy walking inside.

"Hey Lu-chan, I just needed to ask-"

"There was my shirt, wondered where I had lost it!" Natsu swiftly picked up his shirt covering his visible arousal, before he stormed out. Levy watched as the pink haired male stormed out only in his pants.

"So Levy-chan, what was it you wanted to ask me?" Lucy pulled off her pants and seated herself on the toilet seat. That's why she went there, too pee. Nothing else.

"What was Natsu doing here?"

"He were just looking for his shirt, and I had to wait because you see, I had to pee." She wasn't sure if Levy bought it our not, but she had to come up with something, not to seem suspicious. "What was it? Gajeel maybe?" She knew exactly how to irritate her, and remove her suspiciousness. Lucy knew Levy had a soft spot for Gajeel.

"N-no, nothing like that!" She turned in to a tomato while she waved with her hands. She had been weirder this morning then the other days, after they shared a bed two nights in a row.

"Did he hit on you Levy-chan?"

"He don't want to!" Levy's words slipped out of her mouth. "I mean.. they're not his size.." She looked down at Lucy's cleavage.

"I bet that's not the case at all." Lucy knew what Levy were referring to and she had no problem there. "Besides, imagine when you're sixty years old, your breasts would still be firm!" Levy couldn't help but laugh at her horrible attempt of comfort. "I'm just going to was my hands, I'll be right down."

"Ok, Lu-chan."

The others had already started the movie when Lucy came walking down the stairs, they were watching 'Karate Kid'. Fair enough, after the other time they watched a film.

"Lucy." Natsu called over at Lucy, wanting her to sit next to him. She sat beside him, but he pulled her in between his legs. Then he started to play with her long beautiful hair. While he 'accidentally' bumped into her breast a few times. At the beginning she cared, but later out in the movie, the interest faded.

After the film was over went them to change into their bathing suits.

"I don't know which one I should use!" Lucy tossed all her bikinis onto their bed. Natsu looked at all the swimsuits that she had brought.

"Remember when you said you had only with everything you needed?" Counting the bikinis. "And you have nine with you, eighteen if you count them separately."

"But I couldn't decide which one I should take with me!" Once again, not sure of which one she could use.

"Take the white one with a flower." He grabbed it as he approached her. "Or you can try them all on for me." As he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into his embrace. "We are alone, now." He pushed Lucy on the bed, leaning over her stomach an kissed her all the way down to her shorts. Swiftly taking them off her. Natsu stared at her undergarment as they were complimenting her body, with a cute ribbon on the front. Kissing his way up on her inner thigh, until he reach the hem of her underwear, slowly pulling it off.

"Lucy?" Erza's voice startled them. "Are you dressed?"

"Just a minute!" Lucy ran around in the room, hurrying to get dressed. She took on the bikini Natsu had suggested. She stripped her clothes, as she changed into her swimsuit. Natsu changed into the only bathing shorts he had brought with.

"Come in!" Erza opened the door and stepped in.

"You don't have a bikini I could borrow?"

"She have eight." She gave him a look before she handed over the one she though fitted her best.

"Thank you!" They walked down to the Jacuzzi who were now ready. Jellal, Gray and Juvia were already sitting there, waiting for the others.

"It's huge!" Levy was surprised of the size of that jacuzzi. "I didn't think everyone would fit. I'm impressed Gray."

"Dad wanted to make that impression I guess. It worked for Juvia too." He looked over at his arm, as Juvia practically were melting into the water. Natsu and Lucy seated themselves next to each other. Shortly followed by Levy and Gajeel. It didn't take long before they all sat there, quiet enjoying the bath. Until Lucy broke the silence after a while.

"Hey, Gajeel?"

"What is it bunny girl?"

"How do you prefer your woman?" Levy sunk down in the water embarrassed over Lucy's outburst. While Gajeel was taken back of how straight forward she was, not knowing what he should say.

"He like them petite." Said Jellal.

"When you say it, that's totally him!" Laughed Natsu.

"Everyone he have ever liked have been short, or have small breast's" Gajeel joined the same water level as Levy, not wanting them talk of how he prefer women."

"No offends Levy." Shoot Gray in, before he realized he had said something stupid. She coughed some water she managed to swallow by the mention of her name. "It surprises me you haven't hit on her."

"So that's why you were so handsy last night?" Asked Erza, after she had heard rumours about Gajeel.

"Gajeel-kun!" Juvia Splashed some water on him disappointed.

"I wasn't the handsy one!" Splashing back at Juvia. "Levy started it!"

"Me!" The short girl jumped up an stood over Gajeel with an angry finger pointed at him. "You invited yourself into my bed, because Jellal locked you out!" Gajeel turned away in embarrassment. But Levy kept on talking. "You started to say they were to small for you!"

"Shrimp.."

"I don't need you, I was just drunk!"

"Levy.." Gajeel tried to get contact with her.

"What!"

"Y-your top.." Trying not to look at them when he talked about it. Her top had loosened up, when she stood up from the water. She looked down at her chest to see he was right. Covering it with her arms as she seated herself in the water. Gajeel was taken back by the sight of them. As he had been trying to tell her last night, that they were perfect.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at them, it was clearly they had an interest in each other. She looked over at Natsu who clearly wasn't paying attention any more. He kept a locked gaze on her breast.

"You don't have to stare at them so obviously." Whispered Lucy in Natsu's ear.

"I do." He grabbed her hand and leaded her to his hard member. Lucy felt herself get aroused at feeling how hard he was, so she began to gently stroke him outside of his boxers. Discreetly so no one would notice her movement, all the bubbles made it harder to see.

"Pervert!" Levy stormed out off the bath, shortly followed by Gajeel.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Maybe I'll leave too then, someone needs to start on the food.." Jellal followed after the hysteric Levy. "Care to join Erza?"

"Love too." He reached out his hand, helping her out of the jacuzzi.

"What's going on between you two?" Stated Gray. Looking over at the last pair.

"Us?" They both looked at each other. "What do you mean?" Lucy stopped her movement.

"You're acting so strange."

"How so?" Lucy was afraid they would know what they were doing. They were figuring out their emotions, to see if it could be more. So having their friend disturb them, wasn't what they needed right now.

"Did something happen last night?"

"What? No."

"Gray-sama, Juvia wants to leave." Leaning her body on his. "Lets go to the bedroom." whispered Juvia into his ear.

"See you." Before they knew it where they gone. Closing the door behind them. Lucy rose up from the bath.

"Are you leaving?" She didn't answer, just seated herself on his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, as she gave him a gentle kiss on the mouth. Slowly began Lucy rocking back an forth with her hips. Natsu grabbed the sides of her hips, gladly following her rhythm.

He moaned at the friction they created between them. Lucy leaned her forehead on his, while she was breathing heavily. She could feel Natsu's member grow harder underneath her, rubbing her at the entrance and over her clitoris.

With a kiss, removed Lucy herself from him, as she seated herself on hers knees. Her hands travelled down Natsu's wet chest and over to his shorts, as she pulled them down. Showing her Natsu's large member. She moved up to Natsu's face and began kissing him. With a hesitating hand, grabbed Lucy he's manhood, as she gently began to stroke him slowly. Taking long strokes, feeling every inch of him.

Natsu moaned in pleasure of Lucy's touch. With a trail of kisses, went her down on he's neck, leaving a few love bites behind.

"Ahh.." Lucy increased the speed, as she had returned to his lips, tasting his tongue.

"I'll return the favour." Whispered her, between the kisses. He grabbed the back of her neck, in arousal, wanting to feel her even closer. Kissing her passionately.

Their kissing became more and more intense, and both of them wanted more.

Lucy pulled away, surprising Natsu. She sat in front of him on her knees, wanting him to sit on the edge of the jacuzzi. Not hesitating, seated Natsu himself on the edge and leaned he's back against the wall. He knew what she was going to do, wanting it badly. While she leaned on he's thigh, grabbed Lucy he's manhood and gently began licking it up and down.

Natsu didn't look away for a second, he kept his eyes on her all the time. Hearing Natsu moan, made Lucy more daring, as she bent over his manhood and took it in. Gently sucking at the manhood first, while she was stroking him.

Going deeper and deeper, were Lucy struggling to take it all in. Feeling his member throb inside her mouth, made her dripping wet. She began to suck him faster, making Natsu grab her hair. With his hand, followed Natsu Lucy's speed.

"Ahh, look at me, Lucy." He was getting carried away ,when Lucy looked up at him. With more force, pushed Natsu her head further down on his member. Moaning in pleasure for every inch she moved further down. Faster and faster until he was close to his release.

"I'm coming!" With both hands, pushed him Lucy all the way down his member. "Lucy!" As Natsu came hard in her mouth. He's warm sperm hit the back of her throat, as it filled her mouth. She couldn't keep it all in, as it were dripping down in the water. It had a salty tasted, but she didn't mind swallowing it all.

Natsu pushed her back in the water as he embraced her with a heartfelt kiss. Not wanting to let her go.

"You were fantastic." Manage Natsu to say between their kisses. He slipped his hand down towards her core and underneath her bikini, circling around her clitoris. Instantly making Lucy squirm. With a finger, opened Natsu Lucy's bikini, as he pulled it off and harassed her breast. Wanting another taste of her.

"It's dinner!" Jellal's voice came closer the door. "Guys?" He looked confused at the pair, who sat on opposite side of the jacuzzi.

"I'm coming!"

"What's for dinner Jellal? Something good, I hope!"

"Chicken soup."

"Chicken soup.. exactly what I wanted." Said Natsu with a disappointed tone.

"I'm just joking with you, beef with fries and salad."

"Yes! You know exactly what I want!"

As they were walking out of the bathroom turned the whole house black. Lucy, jumped into Natsu's arms.

"What's going on?" Said Lucy with a frighten tone.

"It's just the power, something must have happened." Natsu grabbed her hand as they walked over to a light on the dining table. He held around her shivering body. "Are you alright?" He was worried about her.

"I-I'm fine, just a little bit afraid of the dark." As she said it out loud tightened her grip around Natsu. "Everything is fine." She rested her head on he's chest. "Just don't let me be alone.

"Don't worry Lucy." He brushed her hair gently.

The storm outside the cabin, had covered the whole house in snow. And with no electricity, who knew how long they could stay there trapped.

Eight people.

The cold had already begun to sink in. only the fireplace could keep them warm now. They began to scream at each other, arguing of what should have been done and what they were going to do. But Lucy was too afraid to say anything, she only listened to Natsu's heartbeat.

It calmed her.

She looked up at him and saw the dim light brush across his face, his hair were hanging in front of he's face, while it was dripping onto my face. Natsu Noticed Lucy's staring and wiped away a tear the had escaped her eyes.

"I'm here for you."

* * *

 **Ello!**

 **DAY 4.. dum dum dum.. It's starting to get dramatic now, wait and see what will happen tomorrow in the 5 chapter!**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think. Or send me a PM if you have any questions.  
**

 **Have a nice holiday!**


	5. Day 5

"Everyone needs to calm down, we will figure this out." Jellal, tried to calm down the group, but to no use.

"We laid it one ice yesterday, but we need to figure it out know. We barley have candles and wood left." Gray was starting to get worried.

"Shrimp was right, we need to dig our way out off here."

"That might be dangerous, we don't know if the snow is solid enough our not, it might collapse on top of us." Natsu were right, it could be dangerous to even consider that solution. The girls didn't even want to get in the middle of their conversation. Afraid they were going to start a fight.

"What if we make it solid with furnitures?" Suggestion Jellal. "We can make it like a tunnel. How far can we be buried after all."

"That might work." Agreed the others.

"The snow you dig out can you lay in the jacuzzi, so it can melt there." Shoot Lucy in.

"That's brilliant, Lu-chan!"

"We can take turns on who's going to dig, that way it is fair." Refereed Gajeel to the boys.

They all went to their rooms, to change into something warmer. The girls had changed too, wanting to help. They gathered the stuff they needed, like buckets an kitchenwares they could use to dig with. Jellal opened the door, as snow tumbled inside. He was the one to start digging. Half an hour later were Gray the next to continue digging. Until they found out they had to stop. They had made a tunnel approximately four meters long, but they had made I to big. It wouldn't hold it they kept on going.

"Wee need to make it smaller. It's to big now, the sealing won't hold." Said Gray, as he crawled out.

"So what are we going to do then? We're too big to make it even smaller." Stated Gajeel.

"What about us?" They boys turned around at Levy's question. "I'm small, can I make the right size?"

"Shrimp, it might collapse now." He was worried. All of them were.

"Let me try and see what I can do." They agreed to let her try, but when Levy crawled to the end of the tunnel, wasn't she able to remove enough snow. Lucy were the next one to try, she was stronger then Levy, but still small enough, so it might still work. She carefully went inside, starting to get terrified, due to the bad lightning.

"You're doing fine." Natsu tried to be comforting on the other end, knowing she was afraid of the dark. After a few minutes, had Lucy already managed to move quiet the amount of snow. "Can you feel the snow getting lighter?"

"No." Looking behind her. "Shall I keep on going?"

"Yes." She turned back around, but then she bumped her head into the wall, making chunks of snow fall down on her. "Careful!"

"I'm fine!" But her next hit on the wall in front of her made the whole tunnel collapse. It all happened so fast, startling everyone.

"Lucy!"

"Oh no!" Juvia had froze, as she could no longer see her friend.

"I'm coming Lucy!"Natsu began digging right away, afraid she was hurt. Jellal shortly followed him, helping him dig.

"Dig! She might only have five to thirty minutes!" Shouted Jellal at the others. All of them began to dig through the snow.

"How are we supposed to dig over four meters of snow in time!?" Gray was nervous over Lucy's safety when he knew they had so little time.

"Poor Lucy, it must be freezing!" Levy stood on the sideline and cried her eyes out. "It's my fault, I couldn't dig so she were the one who had to go instead.

"Take your shit together Levy! We will get her out! Do some good and fill the jacuzzi with the snow." Commanded Erza her. She and Juvia were already running back and fourth.

Several minutes passed and they were only half way there. All kinds of thoughts, were running through Natsu's head. You couldn't live with himself, knowing her faith was partly his fault. He had grown found of the blond beauty, and had no intentions on loosing her. Not after they had just begun their future. He would never let her go.

The further they came, stopped one of the guys to held up the roof. Gajeel and Gray were now using their bodies as beams.

"Twenty minutes now!" Shouted Erza. The clock was ticking and they were running out of time. Now it was Jellal's turn to stop, to hold up the sealing. "Hurry Natsu!"

"I can't see her!" Natsu's voice was starting to sound desperate.

"Twenty three minutes!" Then he saw it, Lucy's pink pants.

"Found her!" He began digging around her faster and faster, as he noticed she were lying there lifeless. "Hold on, Lucy!" He finally managed to get her out. She had small cuts on her face, from the ice.

"Hurry, get her out of there!" Natsu grabbed her and pulled her after him. The tunnel began to tremble once more, before it fell down. They all managed to get out safely.

"Lucy can you hear me?" Natsu removed his glows and touched her face. "She's cold as ice."

"Is she breathing?" asked Jellal, concerned. Natsu bent down to her face, to see if she was breathing or not.

"I can't hear anything!" Instantly began Natsu with CPR, trying to get her heart to start again.

"I'll go get some more wood on the fire." Gajeel began to smashing one of the chairs around the table, as he tossed the pieces on the fire. Natsu stood with straight arms on her chest, counting loudly for himself, same with mouth to mouth.

Lucy began to cough.

"Lucy!" Natsu were hovering surprised over her. He leaned down and kissed her, while he embraced her. "I thought you were gone." Smiling weakly at her. Let's get you out of those clothes. You must be freezing cold. Natsu lifted Lucy up bridal style, as he walked up to the second floor and into their room. He began to undress her outerwear, tossing them to the side. She was wet all the way trough her clothing. She didn't mind him taking of her clothes now, Lucy was just glad Natsu were showing her how much he cared for her.

"Natsu?" Her voice was weak.

"What is it?" He took of her bra as it were nothing before he laid her underneath her blanket.

"Thank you." Natsu smiled at the girl, who laid there shivering. With no hesitation, undressed Natsu himself too, and slipped underneath with her. Pulling her in close, wrapping he's arms around her. "You're so warm." Lucy snuggled into the warmth coming from Natsu's body.

Before they knew it, laid the two of them in each others arms, sleeping. The rest of the group had come after to see how it was going. But they didn't disturb when they saw how peacefully Natsu and Lucy laid in each others arms.

Hours passed and they woke up late that afternoon.

Lucy woke up into Natsu's arms. She saw a dim light in the room, coming from a candle on their night stand. One of the others had probably lighted it for them, when they were waking up. Natsu were still fast asleep. She grabbed some clothes on the floor, changing into that, before she walked downstairs. They stormed over to Lucy when they saw her walking down the stairs.

"You scared us!" Gray held her tight, not wanting to let go. "I'm so sorry Luce, for what happened." Gray felt guilty over what had happened, so did the others. They all felt like it was their fault, that they should have known.

"Everything is fine now." Pulling away from their hug. "It was an accident. It could have happened to anyone. I'm not blaming someone."

"Lu-chan!"

Lucy-san!" The three girls stormed over at her embracing her at the same time.

"I was so afraid, don't ever do that again Lu-chan." Levy cried into my chest.

"I won't." Smiling, as she felt the love from her friends. "I love you guys."

"Lucy-san should have seen Natsu-san!" Juvia was impressed by Natsu's actions.

"He was really great, he saved you." Confirmed the red haired female. "He really cares for you." Lucy couldn't help but smile.

"Then I should probably show him my gratitude." Walking back up the stairs and into her room. Natsu hadn't moved a inch. Lucy crawled on top off him, as she began to kiss him on he's neck. Waking him up.

"Hey you." Looked up at her, studying her face. "How are you feeling?" Starting to loose the sleepiness.

"Better." She paused. "Thanks to you." With a swiftly movement pulled Lucy off her shirt, not wearing anything underneath. The dim light made it clearly for Natsu to see. Her beautiful breast, hanging freely in front of him. Not able to resist, cupped Natsu both of her breasts, feeling their weight in he's hand. Slowly moving them around, while he squeezed them. She leaned forward towards him, beginning to kiss his chest. Tracing her tongue down to he's boxers, continuing over his clearly visible member. Breathing her warm breath on him, arousing him even more.

Natsu closed he's eyes and leaned back, while Lucy worked her magic. She replaced her tongue with her hands, slowly stroking him through the boxers, while she gave continued kissing her way up to he's neck. Carefully, slipped Lucy her fingers underneath the layer of clothes, gently massage he's balls. He grabbed her hair, when he felt her teeth bite down on his ear. Pulling her away, placing his lips on hers.

Swiftly grabbed Natsu her waist, tossing Lucy on her back. He hovered above her, staring at her breast. Before he began to lick them eagerly. Flicking her nipple back and fourth with he's tongue, making her moan. Natsu used his hand to squeeze on her other breast. She gabbed a hold of he's hair, locking her fingers into it, not wanting him to stop.

Retrieving himself from her, grabbed Natsu the shorts she was wearing and ripped it off her. It was a thin short, who made it easy to destroy. Doing the same with her underwear. Giving him better access. He had waited long enough now, he wanted a taste of her. Spreading her legs a part, before he leaned down to her wet folds. Using he's fingers to spread them apart, before he gave it a tasteful lick. By the touch of his tongue, shivered Lucy. Natsu began going up and down slowly, enjoying every drop of her. And every time he hit her clitoris, squirm her body in his grasp.

Increasing the speed, as he noticed her fists holding the sheet firmly. Pushing aside her folds, making it easier to suck on her clitoris. With a steady rhythm began Lucy to move her hips with every lick he made. She grabbed he's hair, trying to push him closer, as she was close to her realise.

"Right there!" But when the pleasure became too much, were Lucy pulling away. And Natsu had no intentions of letting her escape. He locked he's arms around her legs, sucking harder at her knob. "Shit!" Natsu looked up at her, as she were finishing her orgasm. He couldn't wait any more.

He took of his underwear and leaned over her, rubbing he's manhood gently at her entrance. Afraid she wasn't willing to go through with it, waited he for a while. Giving her the chance to change her mind. Lucy wrapped her arms around he's neck, pulling him closer, giving him a kiss.

"I want this." She knew why he had hesitated, but she held no regret. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, as he slowly began to enter her.

Her fingers were digging into his skin, when she felt he's member entering her. Natsu noticed her reaction, and began increasing the speed. He growled at the tightness into her ear. Lucy's breathing brushed Natsu's ear, arousing him more. Her moans were getting louder as he were going faster. To get a better position, lifted Natsu up her one leg over his shoulder, as he held it firmly. Giving him the opportunity to go further inside of her.

When he felt Lucy's wall tightened around his throbbing member, retrieved Natsu himself from her. Turning her around, as he grabbed her ass, swiftly entering her again.

"Ahh!" Lucy's voice carried out in the room, with the sound of skin hitting skin. She was once again close to her realise. Natsu's thrust became harder and harder. Her upper body fell down, as she buried her face in one of the pillows. Clenching her fists into the sheet.

"Come Lucy." Natsu reached his hand underneath her, finding her knob. Circled it with a high speed, sending her over the edge. He slowed the phase down, giving her time to finish her orgasm. Lucy turned around to look at the man, who made love to her. He stood over her, smiling satisfied down at her. "I'll make you come again."

Lucy couldn't help but smile at he's words. She had never felt pleasure like this. Natsu were about to give her a kiss, but she pushed him around, as she jumped on top of him.

"I like to see you try." Gladly taking the challenge.

She wrapped her finger around his throbbing member, slowly stroking it. They stared at each other, not wanting to break the eye contact. Lucy guided his manhood to her entrance, taking it all in. Resting his head back in the sensation of the pleasure. Natsu grabbed her thighs, while she began to move. Instantly making him moan loudly. Her hips rocked back on forth, as she was now in charge. They were both thinking of how better it was without clothes

Lucy began to move faster, trying to keep it up, but the pleasure were too much for her to handle. Making Natsu lift up her ass, so he could take over. With hard thrusts, made him the beautiful blond squeal in pleasure. It was a whole new sensation to feel her this way, as Natsu were already close to his realise. With no other warning started Natsu to rapidly thrusting into her, faster and faster.

"Ahh, Natsu!" Lucy fell backwards, feeling her womb be filled by he's large member. The harder he went, the faster they both were to their realise. She could feel his member twitch inside of her, knowing he was close to his climax. With a finger on her knob, began Lucy circling it.

Natsu fell back as he thrust the into a few more times, as they climax together. She felt his warm sperm fill her up, as she collapsed on top of him.

"We're not done yet." Swiftly rolled Natsu her around, entering her forcefully. With fast thrusts, jackhammered Natsu into her. Making her moan loudly as he went on faster and harder. Her walls clenched down on Natsu's hard member. Continuously increasing his speed and force sending Lucy on a new orgasm.

Before she could finish her first one, were she already on a new one. The hot sperm were slowly dripping out and down on her beautiful white thighs. Natsu stared at Lucy, while she orgasmed once more for him, arousing him. Once more felt Natsu he was close to his climax. With each thrust he made, couldn't Lucy help it. She moaned loud for every one to hear. Sending Natsu over his edge. Rapidly thrusting into her a few more times, filling her up once more.

Natsu fell over her, breathing heavily into her ear. Rolling of her, pulling her into his arm. They lay in each others embrace, not wanting to move a muscle. He gave her a kiss on the head before they fell asleep.

"Well.." Jellal looked up from the book he was reading. "It sounds like they're finally finished."

"That was interesting.." Said Gray, discreetly hiding his excitement.

"Think they know?" Asked Erza flushed.

"No, let's keep it that way." Gajeel looked over at the short blue haired girl. "For all of our sakes."

Levy didn't say anything, she only sat there as a red tomato. Afraid she could never look at them the same way again, after their 'quality time'.

* * *

 **Ello!**

 **Sorry, I have been really ill, so I haven't been able to publish this. While I was sick, I totally forgot about the story. My friend that the story is dedicated to have read the whole thing already, she couldn't wait. But the last chapter is coming, I just need to rewrite parts of the chapter.**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think!  
** **If you have any questions or simply just want to talk, PM me, glad to hear from you.**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
